


one plus two is three

by strwberryys



Series: study group [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Heavy Angst, Humor, Kim Seungmin is mentioned, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rumors, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, but we love them, haha - Freeform, minsung are irritating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: sex is great, but being apart of the relationship is to die for (continuation to ‘Show Me’).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: study group [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517546
Comments: 50
Kudos: 220





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> what’s good? cheers to another episode of study group!! *applause*
> 
> ok ok, this is the one so many of you have been waiting for. I apologize for the wait, my life has been extremely busy, especially these past few weeks. I’m training to be a manager at my job and on top of that my second semester has started (but just throwing that out there if anyone even cared, lmaooo)
> 
> aight I’m gonna stop wasting your time, please enjoy the sequel to “show me” !! :)
> 
> ps maybe leave some comments and kudos too 👉🏽👈🏽

They hardly spoke to each other weeks afterwards. It kills Hyunjin, he won't lie. However, a single glance at the couple and he's quick to tear his eyes away.

Hyunjin hopes and prays that Changbin and Felix don't take it the wrong way, because really, he is in love with the both of them. He really is. He cannot stress that enough. He wants to be with them, but he also doesn't. He'd hate to interfere or, heck, even destroy their relationship. They're perfect.

The male feels grateful the others aren't aware of their awkward behavior whenever they all met up. They are completely oblivious, and he would appreciate it if it remains that way.

Hyunjin lies on his back, tucked beneath his thick burgundy sheets as he browses through Twitter. He hasn't been out of his dorm today, although he considered meeting with Minho and Jisung to have a casual hang out. Third wheeling, however, sounds like a complete turn off at the moment. He hates third wheeling more than anything, which is probably another reason as to why he's been avoiding the sexy couple. He faintly smiles at the thought of that day. He cannot mentally shut up about the fact that their eyes were on him, that they were touching him, and only him. And the way Changbin kissed his forehead after being so rough, telling him words, _you're so beautiful..._

He will cherish that moment for a very long time.

Before he could allow himself into further notion, there's a soft, repetitive knock on his door. His lips slightly jut forward. It's most likely Jisung, on his stupid mission to convince Hyunjin to join his and Minho's walk to the city park. _Crap, he'd genuinely hate to third wheel today._

He sweeps his feet across the bed to rise from his nest of comfort, slowly approaching the door. He twists the knob in a single, quick motion, and is quite stunned to see the short figure standing in front of him.

"Changbin." he greets, astonishment audible in his voice. Anxiety rises in his chest, and suddenly he feels more worried than glad. Worried, because maybe Changbin has realized his lack of association and wants to confront him about it. Or worse, he wants to apologize for that intimacy occurring in the first place.

He swallows, watching the older in front of him. He looks nervous, too; he's fidgeting and blinking too much. Oh, this isn't a good sign at all.

"You okay—" he lets out a high pitched squeal when Changbin shoves him back into his room, following him as he tumbles to the floor.

Woah. Okay. Hyunjin really hadn't seen that coming. He lands on his bottom with a loud thud, blinking up at Changbin with wide eyes. The door clicks shut, drawing further anxiety into Hyunjin's chest, heart thudding crazily.

"Dude, what the fuck—"

Changbin drops to the floor and straddles the younger male, connecting their lips in an instant. Hyunjin has to blink a few times to comprehend what was happening. Changbin is on top of him, on the floor, kissing him. Anxiety becomes excitement.

Their tongues clashing, Hyunjin brings a trembling hand to the older's light brown hair, thick strands between his fingers as he pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Fuck, this feels amazing. He can easily remember this sensation, and he absolutely loves it.

Momentarily, Changbin pauses to pull away steadily, watching the mesmerized face below him. Those sexy, thick lips of Hyunjin's are coated with saliva.

"Hey," he says. Hyunjin blinks, lips slightly parted as the male shifts to sit up. Okay.. so, what just happened?

"Hi." Hyunjin croaks. With his elbows, he hesitantly comes up as well, his brows beginning to pull together. Something seems off. For one thing, Felix isn't here, and for another, Changbin is not really acting like... Changbin. "What brings you here?"

Changbin doesn't respond at first, eyes glued to the floor. "Sorry to bother you, Jinnie. It's just.."

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Ah, fuck." he sighs, a hand caressing his own shoulder. "Felix is mad at me."

Oh no. The excitement? Yeah, that's gone.

"What? Why?"

Another sigh.

"We had a little argument earlier today. He kicked me out of his room, and uh, yeah.."

Hyunjin's heart is beginning to hurt. If he were to be apart of the relationship and they'd break up, how would he manage to deal with that? Would they fight over him?

"Aw, Binnie. I'm sorry." Hyunjin says.

"Don't be. You've got nothing to do with it."

Hyunjin's mouth slightly curls upward. "So what've you been doing?"

"Tried finishing an assignment, but I guess it's hard for me to focus knowing Felix is angry. At me, especially."

"Aw," Hyunjin coos.

"And honestly," Changbin continues offhandedly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Hyunjin's brows raise. Thinking about him? For what? Was he solely on his mind because of their argument?

"Me?" he blinks, "Why?"

The older shrugs. "You're cute,"

Hyunjin playfully kicks the other's leg with his foot.

"Quit flirting."

"I'm serious."

Gosh, this guy has the prettiest smile. Hyunjin feels himself falling in love again.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about you for weeks."

"Really?"

"Mhm," he licks his lips, and Hyunjin wishes he hadn't noticed. "You've been on our minds for a while now. We were worried."

_Our._ He and Felix had been thinking about him.

"Worried?"

"Mhm," he repeats, getting a hold of his outstretched leg and aggressively tugging him closer. "We were convinced that we did something wrong. Or that maybe you didn't like having sex with us."

"Of course I did, are you kidding?" Hyunjin giggles, "It was amazing, Binnie. Really, it was."

"Good," he grins, "'cause I've been wanting to dick you down ever since."

He's on his knees now, inching closer until he's straddling Hyunjin's legs, hand against his shoulder as he lunges forward to plant a kiss to his lips. Hyunjin releases an astonished sound, eyes open as he places a hand against the other's chest.

Suddenly Hyunjin finds himself in an addled state. He does want this, but it doesn't feel right. He doesn't feel the electricity shooting through veins like the last time they'd kissed. Instead, he encounters guilt. Guilt and even more worry, because perhaps Changbin does want him just as much, however, is possibly solely committing the action for the sake of making Felix jealous. Why else would he have came to see Hyunjin? All of a sudden? After spending days avoiding each other?

Hesitantly, the male breaks the kiss as he pushes a confused Changbin away.

"What is it?" Changbin utters, concern audible in his voice.

"I.. We shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

Hyunjin swallows. "You know what, Binnie."

The elder's brows furrow. He looks a lot more stunned now. Practically offended, even.

"I thought you wanted this? Sorry, maybe I misunderstood—"

"It's not— Changbin, I do want this, but not just with you. W-With Felix too."

Changbin huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Right, we _have_ to include Lix in everything."

"Yeah," Hyunjin shoots, staring at the other as if he were an idiot, "it wouldn't be right to just fuck around behind your boyfriend's back."

Changbin states dryly, "Doesn't matter."

Baffled is an understatement. Hyunjin opens his mouth, trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"You.. I can't believe you just said that." His arms are crossed over his chest.

Changbin shrugs a shoulder.

"You're legitimately trying to cheat on _Lee Felix_ with me? Are you, like, insane?" Hyunjin shifts to sit upright, inching away from Changbin.

"I am _not_ trying to cheat on Felix. Why would I stoop so low—"

"So then don't make a move on me. I'm not your boyfriend. Nor am I your side, your fuck buddy, your toy, whatever the fuck you want to name it. I'm just Hwang Hyunjin.

”It doesn't matter if we've fucked once, I did it with both you _and_ Felix. I like both of you. I refuse to play pick and choose, so if you just came in here for a quick fuck then please leave."

The boy hadn't even realized he was off of the floor, tense with his arms across his chest. His face is red, he can tell. Hyunjin has always been one to flush quickly and easily.

Changbin is staring up at him with a look of bewilderment, and momentarily, he’s speechless. Clearly, he’d been expecting a different reaction; consent, lust, and a good fuck.

”Felix said something to you, didn’t he?”

Hyunjin narrows his eyes. “What?”

”He said something. Thought so.”

Changbin shifts to stand.

”What are you talking about?”

”Look, don’t fucking worry about it. You and Lix obviously talked behind my back, so—“

”No we haven’t! What are you even saying?!”

”You would’ve wanted this if he hadn’t spoke to you about anything, makes sense right? You would’ve been all over me.”

A loud sputter bounces off the walls.

”What the heck makes you think I would’ve—“ he takes a moment, slapping a hand over his face, “Changbin, I am not a whore. Regardless of what goes on, I would never in my _life_ do Felix so.. so _dirty_.”

“Sure,” Changbin only chuckles, lighting an angry fire in the other’s chest. “Whatever you say.”

The elder then proceeds out of the room, stating how Hyunjin has wasted his ‘precious time’.

  
  


”Hold on,”

A sigh of frustration.

”No, wait, I thought we were solving for ‘x’?”

Minho grumbles. “No babe, listen, you _are_ , but you need to get rid of the ‘y’ as well as the numbers.”

Jisung furrows his brows. “But how?”

Felix chuckles, tapping at the screen of his phone, paying the couple little mind. They’d been quarreling over math problems for the past thirty minutes, and at this point, the boy is almost convinced that their arguing is for his entertainment. He is sure that they had noticed his silence earlier.

”Min this isn’t basic math, okay? Forgive me for being so stupid.”

”I never said you were stupid. Calm thy self.”

It’s precisely been three hours since Felix has last spoken to his boyfriend. He hasn’t received a text nor a call, and honestly, it worries him sick. Perhaps he needs a break, a lot longer than Felix does (which is completely fine with him), yet he still worries. What has he been doing today? What will he do later? Will he try and speak with him eventually? Like, tonight-eventually? In all honesty, Felix would dislike being the first to say something. As childish as it probably is, he could care less. He wants Changbin to speak first, to apologize and give in. Nevertheless, if he must, he will give in himself and talk with the older. They’ve got to talk things out sooner or later.

”Oh my lord, Lix take over. I can’t do this anymore.”

Minho leaves the huddle to hop onto the nearest bed, mattress squeaking and rocking beneath his weight. Jisung utters incoherence as he rolls his eyes, scribbling a math problem in his notebook. Felix sets his phone aside before inching closer to him.

”What are you so lost about, Sungie?”

”Dude, no clue. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing.”

The bed creaks loudly. “I’ve showed you how to do it _a hundred_ times!” Minho cries.

”Shut up, nobody’s talking to you!”

Felix laughs. “Which problem are you on?”

Jisung huffs, tossing his pencil aside.

”Actually, I wanna take a break. Let’s go to the city park now.”

”Uh uh,” Minho finds himself off of the bed once more, reaching over the younger pair to jab at the notebook. “we aren’t doing shit until I see a single problem completed.”

”Fuck that, we’ve been sitting here for _hours_.”

”And? We’ve got plenty of time.”

Jisung groans, jutting his lower lip forward.

”You’re the one who said you needed help with math.”

Jisung looks up at Felix, eyes pleading. Felix simply chuckles, pushing the other’s dyed hair back.

”He just wants you to succeed.”

”Ugh,” he grumbles, hands combing through his soft head of hair, “I’m with the wrong crowd. You two are too fucking responsible.”

”Deal with it.” Minho replies. The smirk was audible in his tone.

[1:17 PM] jeongin: _uhh hyung ?_

[1:17 PM] jeongin: _could u ask minho hyung a question for me_

Felix raises his brows, replying instantly.

[1:17 PM] felix: _sure what’s up?_

[1:18 PM] jeongin: _what’s the best sex store around here?_

[1:18 PM] jeongin: _omg but pls tell him a friend just wants to know_

Brows pulled together, the blonde glances up at Minho.

  
“Uh, Minho,” he’s hesitant, “a friend wants to know what the best sex store around here would be?”

Minho arches a brow, “Who’s asking?”

”Uh— Don’t worry about it. Just someone I know.”

Minho blinks, then a grin settles across his face.

”All you had to say was—“

” _I’m_ not asking, I swear! My friend just wants to know, is all.”

”Uh huh.”

”Best sex store _I_ know would definitely be Dildo-licious. Remember that one, babe?” says Jisung, lying on his stomach. He absentmindedly swings his feet around, slightly nudging Felix in the head. Felix doesn’t mind.

Minho sputters. “Sure, but it was too..” he ponders for the term, “ _bright_ and colorful. It always smelled like old lady perfume, plus every time I went there, they told me they were out of cock rings. How the hell do you run out of shit in a _sex store_?”

“I mean,” Jisung snickers, “they’re only human. Let ‘em live.”

”It’s whatever.” the elder shifts around. “Forever 69 will always be the best there is. Ever been?”

Felix shakes his head. “I hardly shop at sex toy stores. Changbin is the one who drags me into those crazy places.”

” _Changbin_ does? Really?” Felix hums. “Huh. For some reason I never thought Changbin would be the one to shop places like that.”

”Can I be honest? I thought _you’d_ be the freak in the relationship.” Jisung scratches at the back of his head with the end of his pencil, grinning at the blushing Aussie.

”Well, I _am_.. I guess. He says I am.”

Felix isn’t sure why, but talking about his lover fuels a fire in his heart. Not an angry fire; a sorrowful, pain filled one. The more he mentions the other, the more tempted he feels to text him. Because really, what _could_ he be doing at the moment?

”Who tops?”

Jisung smacks his boyfriend against the chest.

”Damn, nosy much?”

”What? I’m just asking a question.”

Felix turns into a stuttering mess, cheeks a dark red. “Why do you need to know?”

Minho faintly shrugs. “Just curious.”

The Aussie, mouth still opened, remains quiet, fidgeting with his fingers.

”Jisung bottoms, if that wasn’t obvious enough.”

”Ya!” Jisung smacks his boyfriend against the chest, harder than before. “Fuck off!”

Felix laughs loudly.

”Hey, it’s only Felix. It’s not like he goes around telling people shit.”

”Yeah, like _you._ ” he slaps the older’s thigh, “And don’t act like I haven’t reversed it a couple of times.”

Now Felix and Jisung fall into a pit of laughter, a rather stunned Minho staring ahead at nothing, as if he were attempting to comprehend what was said.

”Good one, Sungie. I’ll remember that.” Minho says.

”Anyway,” Jisung starts after settling down, tears of laughter in the corners of his eyes, “we’ve been thinking about moving into an apartment.”

Felix raises a brow, “Oh really?”

”Mhm. We haven’t told everyone else yet, but we’ve been looking. I think it’ll be better than living in these small ass dorms.”

”Plus I don’t have to worry about stalking Sungie. His roommate is weird as fuck, am I right?”

”Wait,” Felix interrupts, totally missing Minho’s question, “it’s going to be close to the campus though, right?”

”Of course. We’d be fucked otherwise.”

Felix nods, impression written on his face. He won’t lie, Minho and Jisung are both pieces of work. They deal with each other, and they obviously love each other more than anything. They’ve been through plenty, ups and downs, hectic roller coasters — if not any of them, Felix has always been the one to talk with them, advise given or not. Moving in with one another would be the beginning to much more. Felix thinks of it as a task, almost. A test to see just how well they’d be able to handle each other, constantly being in one another’s presence.

One day, just one day, Felix would like to share that experience with Changbin.

Changbin, and maybe Hyunjin too.

”This was all his idea, not mine. I didn’t want this at first.” Minho felt the need to quickly blurt out, arms up in defense.

”Better than your crazy ideas. You always talk about open relationships and shit.”

”It’s a great idea! Felix, don’t you agree? There’s nothing wrong with having an open relationship.”

_No. Not at all._

”Eh, well, I would just.. be careful—“

”The answer is no and will always be no. Capisce?”

”It could always just be a one time thing, y’know? Like, one night we just have a threesome. Then that’s it. No commitment.”

Jisung rolls his eyes, turning to face the blonde.

”Have you and Changbin ever talked about open relationships? Because I think it’s just.. odd as hell.”

Felix shrugs. “I don’t see anything wrong with that. We were actually... Well, never mind.”

”Please tell.”

A sigh. What Minho wants, Minho gets. There’s simply no backing out of his requests.

” _God_ , don’t tell me you two are into that shit.”

Felix flushes. “What?”

”Oh my god, you guys already have somebody else in the relationship, don’t you?”

”Well, not exactly—“

”No way, who?!”

Jisung sits up, abandoning the pencil.

”I can’t— I shouldn’t say. But.. oh gosh, why am I saying this?”

The blonde buries his face into his palms.

”We won’t say anything, Lix. That, I promise.” says Minho, placing a hand on his shoulder.

”Okay,” he slumps, “I won’t give you his name, but Changbin and I had a threesome with a guy we know.”

”He’s on our campus?”

Felix hums in response.

”Freshman?”

”A sophomore, like us.”

Jisung hums, supposedly trying to ponder all of the familiar faces he’s seen around campus.

”Was he good?” Minho asks quietly. He smiles delicately when the boy responds with an eager nod.

”Amazing.”

Now Jisung looks impressed.

”I didn’t expect you to be _that_ freaky. You didn’t get jealous or anything?”

Felix shakes his head. “He was hot.”

”See? I say we give it a try some day.” Jisung doesn’t even realize his boyfriend is hovering over him, arms around his neck.

”Yeah, yeah, we’ll see.” A light pop sounds after Jisung rips open a bag of cheetos. “Hey, when did this happen, anyway?”

”About two weeks ago, I think.” replies Felix, reaching to grasp a handful for himself.

“What made you want.. _that_?”

Felix finds it hilarious how disgusted Jisung is. If not audible in his voice, it’s readable in his expression.

”Long story. It just.. happened.”

Jisung chuckles. “Well, if we _were_ to do something like that, I’d choose Seungmin. If he weren’t with Jeongin, of course.”

”Why Seungmin?”

Jisung’s mouth forms an ‘o’ as he slightly shifts to face his boyfriend.

”Where’ve you been? He has a big dick, duh.”

The Aussie practically chokes mid swallow. How many times will their conversation skyrocket?

”And how the hell would you know that, Sungie?” he crosses his arms over his chest, “You have some explaining to do.”

An audible scoff. “Hot lips told me. Or, well, he told some _one,_ and that someone told me.”

”Who the fuck is ‘Hot lips’?”

”Hyunjin. Duh.”

Felix quirks a brow at that.

”H-He said that?” He was starting to feel uneasy about where this conversation was going.

Jisung shrugs. “Heck, who knows? People are always talking just to talk around here. It might just be a rumor.”

”I mean,” Minho starts, gently scratching the back of his ear, “Seungmin and Hyunjin _are_ close. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve banged before.”

”I..” Felix shakes his head rapidly, “I doubt it.”

”Oh well.” Jisung shuts his notebook and begins to gather his worksheets. “It isn’t any of my business.”

Steadily, Felix nods his head, pondering what had been said. Hyunjin had been so sweet, so shy and pliant when Felix and Changbin discovered his interest in them. Hearing this, in all honesty, is a complete turn off.

[1:31 PM] jeongin: _felix ??_

[1:32 PM] felix: _try dildo-licious_

[6:55 PM] baby boy 💙: _I’m sorry_

[6:55 PM] baby boy 💙: _i fucked up_

[6:57 PM] felix: _u should be_

[6:57 PM] baby boy 💙: _i want to make it up to you_

[6:57 PM] baby boy 💙: _come to my room_

[6:58 PM] baby boy 💙: _pls_

The last thing Felix wanted was to be beneath his boyfriend's muscular figure, faintly moaning as the boy pleasured him. On top of that, Changbin had dragged him into the single bathroom, stripped him out of his clothes and placed him into the tub of warm water. Perhaps it isn’t the last thing Felix wanted, but it sure as hell was unexpected.

Changbin’s been sucking at his soft neck for a few minutes now, thumbs drawing circles against the delicate skin of his hips. Felix breathes his name as he drags his lazy hands up Changbin’s broad back. It feels good, Felix won’t deny that, and it’s becoming harder to stay mad at him.  
  


He whispers an apology pop after pop, along with countless “I love you”s. Felix decided to pay it no mind until he’s utterly fed up with hearing repetition.

”Shut up,” he says, grabbing Changbin’s face to plant a peck to his plush lips.

”Not until you confirm that I’ve been forgiven.”

Felix rolls his eyes, growing hypnotized by the audible kisses.

”And why should you be forgiven?”

Changbin huffs. “Come on, Lix. Look at what I’m doing for you now.”

”Wow.” Felix laughs. “So sex is what solves our problems, huh? I should hate you for saying that.”

”I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure you didn’t.”

Changbin plants a kiss to his jawline.

”Lix?”

”Hm?”

”I really am sorry.”

”Babe,” Felix giggles, shifting around to sit comfortably, “it’s okay. It was only an argument, I’m not mad.”

Changbin nods after a moment.

”What have you been doing today, anyway?”

_Say a lie, any lie._

”Nothing.”

Felix blinks, lips a thin line.

”What about you?” Changbin asks rather quickly. He’d hate to sound sneaky, but he can still feel a tension between them and would hate to slip up. Felix sighs, seemingly dismissing it.

”I was with Minho and Jisung.”

”Cool.”

The freckled face boy brings a hand to the back of his silk hair, eyes roaming the room.

”So, like, Hyunjin..”

Oh fuck.

Changbin gently clears his throat, shifting slightly.

”What about him?”

”We were talking about him earlier..” he pauses, “Do you think he and Seungmin have.. smashed before?”

”What? Heck no.” Changbin laughs, “He isn’t that much of a slut.”

Felix furrows a brow. “Hyunjin isn’t a slut at all. What do you mean?”

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, I’m just—“

”Implying that he’s a good fuck, right? Is that what you’re saying?”

” _No_ , stop putting words into my mouth—“

”What did you do today, Changbin?” he repeats, eyes narrowing.

”I already told you. Nothing.”

“You did _something_. Don’t lie to me, Binnie.”

”I don’t have to tell you.”

”Oh, but I do? That’s how this works now?”

Changbin huffs loudly, bringing a hand to his forehead with an audible smack.

”You’re a bad liar, Changbin, and I know that for a fact. So I’ll ask again; What did you do today?”

A pregnant pause.

Changbin’s expressionless, appearance as bold as ever. He practically looks careless.

He inhales. “Absolutely. Nothing.”

It’s a cross over the line. Felix rises out of the tub and scrambles for a towel.

”This is exactly what I’m talking about. You’re too fucking sensitive! All you do is accuse me.”

Felix ignores.

”It’s always me, huh? Well what about _you_ , Lix? How would I know that you weren’t blowing both Minho and Jisung earlier—“

”Because I don’t lie to you! That’s why!” He ties a knot at the end of the blue colored towel. “You make it so obvious and it’s so _stupid_ to me!”

”I didn’t fuck him!”

Felix halts for a moment. “Fuck who?”

”Hyunjin. I didn’t fuck him.” Changbin stares anywhere _but_ in Felix’s dark orbs. “I.. I tried to. Earlier, I mean.”

The Aussie blinks. “So that’s what you did today.”

Changbin confirms with a nod.

A long, momentary silence takes place. Felix watches his boyfriend, eyes glistening with fresh tears of pure disappointment. When Changbin finally finds the courage to face him, the boy says nothing as he turns on his heel to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be available soon!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wants to confront Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I have extended it to a third chapter, my apologies! not trying to throw my business out there but lately I haven’t been the happiest and have lost so much motivation, but I’m pushing through it ! sorry for the wait luvs 💜 enjoy !!

Felix receives a fifth smooch to the cheek, cradled in the arms of Jisung.

”Please stop crying. It’s going to be okay.” Jisung whispers. He drags a thumb across his freckled cheek to rid of the newly shed tear.

A heavy sigh leaves Chan’s mouth.

”I just don’t understand,” he rambles, “how the heck does one simply _cheat_ on their partner? It’s never made sense to me.”

”Some people are just..” Jisung ponders for a term, “clowns. Stupid, stupid clowns.”

Felix sniffles. He’s been attempting to hold back his tears for the last few minutes and, unfortunately, has failed every time. Jisung holds him a bit tighter, faintly rocking him side to side.

”Anyway, you’re so beautiful, Lix. You shouldn’t let him get to you.” he smiles, “You’re worth so much more.”

Chan nods with agreement, joining the duo on the bed.

”Changbin’s still kinda childish. I mean, I don’t know how he is around you.” Chan states, hands slightly raised in defense, “M’sure he was quite different, wasn’t he? Romantic, an’ stuff like that.”

“Yeah.” Felix replies quietly. He feels oddly silly for crying over him — for crying over a guy in general. However, Changbin is.. _Changbin._ There simply isn’t an explanation, the heart just wants what it wants.

”He’s crazy over you. Everyone knows that.” continues Chan.

Jisung shifts to face the Aussie.

”Spill. Who’s the bitch we gotta jump?” he says, “Wasn’t that slut you caught hitting on him last semester, was it?”

Momentarily, Felix has to ponder who Jisung is referring to, eyes wandering in a mindful manner. Eventually, he rapidly shakes his head in response.

”I don’t think he’d stoop that low.” Chan laughs.

”Eh, you’re right actually. He’s like, ninety percent gay.”

”Aren’t you referring to yourself, there?”

Jisung scoffs. “I am _one hundred_ percent gay.”

Felix rolls his eyes. He wants this conversation to end. Although he appreciates the company and support, he’d rather be in the comfort of his own bed, buried beneath his plush blankets to sob and nap. Maybe start stress eating, too.

“D’you have any idea of who might’ve.. y’know. Lured him into their trap?”

Felix releases a sigh through his nose, eyes beginning to sting.

”I dunno,” he replies, “I just.. I could just punch him right now.”

His heart racing, he clenches his eyes shut to prevent himself from becoming angrier. He wants this man out of his head. He wants to confront him, give him a piece of his mind. He wants to confront Hyunjin, too. Wants to show him how much he’s fucked up, how he’s genuinely messed with the wrong one, how utterly fucked up it was to just..

”Could.. Could we please talk about something else? Please?”

Jisung smooches the youth on the cheek, promising that it was the last time he’d do that.

”Of course.”

Chan spends the next five minutes ranting about adulthood and it’s many responsibilities. He updates the pair about his car and it’s unfortunate issues, sighing as he stresses how difficult it is to trade in the vehicle for a new one. Jisung spoke as well, complaining about his coworkers and managers, and how difficult it is to get the hours he desires. Both discuss a topic that aren’t in relation to their relationships, and Felix feels bad, because although he deliberately urged for a different conversation, he also still wants to rant about Changbin, still wants to send him a ridiculously long paragraph. Still wants to make Hyunjin feel guilty. Like, extremely guilty.

Abruptly, the younger rises from the bed and quickly approaches the door. Jisung and Chan glance at one another, brows furrowed with confusion.

”Where are you going?”

Momentarily, Felix halts in his tracks.

”I need to confront somebody.”

”Changbin? Look, you really shouldn’t let it bother you.” Chan tries, and slumps when Felix glares at him.

”No. Not him. The other one.”

Jisung tilts his head.

”I don’t think that’s a good idea. I can go with you, just in case—“

”Uh uh,” he waves a dismissive hand, “I know what I’m doing.”

With that said, the male pulls the door open in one swift motion, stepping behind it before looking back at the concerned pair. He smiles mischievously.

”Trust me.”

The door shuts.

”Felix—“ Hyunjin gasps, tugging at his restraints. Hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, the pretty boy throws his head back and moans. Felix shifts to sit on top of the older’s thighs, holding him in place to keep up the torture.

The Aussie has him right where he’s wanted him, beneath his weight and at his mercy. He could do this all day, if he really wants to. He giggles at the other’s frustration, watches him struggle to twist and turn as he glides a hand over his slicked cock, stroking him slowly. He can feel Hyunjin trembling, can sense his urge to break into a fit of tears.

”Please please Felix—“ he gasps, “Felix stop, come on—“

His rambling becomes muffled as soon as Felix places those little fingers between his plush lips.

”Poor Jinnie shouldn’t have been bad, hm?”

Hyunjin glares up at the Aussie, a sharp gasp ripping past his throat when Felix’s free hand was around his neck. He starts to build pressure, faintly trembling as he did. Hyunjin’s eyes define fear.

”Shouldn’t have avoided me.”

He moves his other hand to his neck as well.

”Felix..” he manages to croak, body suddenly frozen with fear. The boy is literally attempting to kill him.

”I see the way you look at him. You’re all eyes for Binnie, aren’t you?”

Now Hyunjin is confused, rapidly shaking his head, tears rushing down the sides of his face.

”You’ve wanted him from the start, but I took him from you, didn’t I? Shame on me, huh Hyunjin?”

”N-No! I swear— _Agh_!” Hyunjin gags, hands uselessly tugging at the silk around his wrists.

”Swear? What a shame, Jinnie.” he pushes down harder, and the pressure is absolutely unbearable.

So this is how he dies.

” _Stop—“_

He gasps harshly, taking in as much air as possible. He sits up rapidly, hands around his own neck. What in God’s name... was that?

He continues to breathe in deep breaths before sighing with content, confirming to himself that it was only a dream. A nightmare serves as a better term. He shuts his eyes, swallowing, before descending back onto the mattress, springs of the bed squealing under his weight.

Felix has been on his mind lately. He doesn’t know why, but every time the notion of the younger invades his thoughts, he can’t help but feel worried. For one thing, he hasn’t run into the other in a while, and for another, the chat has been quite active, yet Felix hasn’t said a word. He thinks about texting him, but at the moment, he’s feeling rather intimidated.

The sound of his phone buzzing catches him off guard, turning to glance at the screen beside him.

gANg GAng gAnG 🤪🤘🏼 (9)

[7:55 am] Minho: _has anyone completed the civilization assignment?_

Hyunjin glares momentarily before realizing he isn’t even taking a history course this semester. He figures, someone in the chat does as well, and therefore will reply when they see the message. After shutting his phone off and rolling onto his back, his phone buzzes again. He ignores, brows furrowed as he attempts to drift into slumber. It’s a Friday, which means that Hyunjin can sleep in a little longer than usual. He could spend some time working on a few assignments, but he’ll take care of that later.

When the phone vibrates once more, he rolls over and reaches for the silent switch. The action is completely forgotten, however, when he reads the recent messages.

[7:55 am] Changbin: _I don’t take that class_

[7:56 am] Minho: _Yeah no shit  
  
_

  
[7:56 am] Minho: _Clearly I wasn’t asking everyone in the chat_

[7:56 am] Changbin: _You said ANYONE_

Hyunjin snickers. A typical Changbin and Minho.

[7:56 am] Minho: _anyone that TAKES the class_

 _  
  
_[7:57 am] Minho: _dumb ass_

[7:57 am] Changbin: 🙄

[7:58 am] Minnie: _ayee that rhymed_

[7:58 am] Minho: _seungmin you take history don’t you ?_

[8:00 am] Minnie: _which part_

[8:00 am] Minho: _history of world civilization II_

[8:00 am] Minnie: _ya I take it but idk if we’re doing the exact same assignments at the same time_

[8:01 am] Minho: _ugh_

[8:02 am] Minnie: _i though woojin hyung was in the same class w you_

[8:02 am] Minnie: _thought*_

[8:02 am] Minho: _he is but I bet he’s sleeping rn_

[8:03 am] Changbin: _so why didn’t you just text him personally instead_ 🤦🏻♂️  
  


[8:03 am] Hyunjin: _facts why blow up everyone else’s phones_

[8:04 am] Minnie: _HYUNJINNN_

[8:04 am] Minho: _stfu_

[8:04 am] Minho: _suck my toes_

[8:05 am] Changbin: _ew_..

[8:05 am] Hyunjin: _I don’t suck toes_

[8:05 am] Minho: _you don’t have an option_

Hyunjin giggles aloud, watching the three dots in the corner of the screen. The smile falters when he comes across the next message, though.

[8:05 am] Changbin: _nah he’s probably better at sucking dick_

Hyunjin rereads the message a couple of times, feeling a harsh twist in the pit of his stomach. The chat seems to pause for a minute, the typing halting a couple of times. Hyunjin starts to say something, but Minho beats him to it.

[8:06 am] Minho: 👀

[8:06 am] Minho: _wait_ _is that why ppl call you hot lips ??  
  
_

Hyunjin’s face is flushed, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. He doesn’t know how to respond. Since when has he been referred to as ‘hot lips’?

[8:06 am] Minnie: _no it’s bc he has thick lips_

[8:07 am] Minho: _thicc**  
_

[8:07 am] Hyunjin: _stop_

[8:07 am] Minho: _why_ 😂 _it’s true_

[8:07 am] Mr Bang Chan: _wtf did I wake up to_

[8:07 am] Minnie: _a mess_

[8:07 am] Changbin: _ngl ur lips are pretty hot_

[8:08 am] Hyunjin: ...

[8:08 am] Mr Bang Chan: _k you guys are going on do not disturb_

_Felix 💜 has left the chat_

Momentarily, time seemed to freeze, and Hyunjin feels his heart pounding. Nobody’s typing, the chat absolutely silent. Eventually, someone begins to type.

[8:09 am] Minho: _and I oop—_

[8:09 am] Minho: _why did felix leave?_

[8:09 am] Changbin: _no clue_

Hyunjin swallows, a wave of guilt washing over him. Changbin’s being so, so heartless.

[8:09 am] Changbin: _maybe he left on accident?_

[8:10 am] Mr Bang Chan: _ik why but I won’t say_

[8:10 am] Mr Bang Chan: _don’t bother trying to invite him in again, just leave him alone_

[8:10 am] Minho: _wait I wanna know_

[8:13 am] Minho: _spill_

[8:13 am] Minnie: _just drop it_

[8:13 am] Minho: 😒 _you guys are lame af_

“Felix and Changbin broke up.”

Woojin makes a sad sound, sinking back against Chan, who had him propped in his lap.

”That’s a shame,” he shuts his eyes with content as Chan gently massages his scalp, “What happened?”

”Changbin.. was being stupid. Apparently cheated on him.”

”What?”

Chan hums, nodding slowly. “I spoke to Felix yesterday. He was really upset.”

”I can imagine. That’s why he left the chat this morning, right?”

”Yeah.” Chan removes a hand to caress Woojin’s thigh. “Changbin was clearly flirting with Hyunjin on purpose. I could tell.”

”Wow.” Woojin sighs, shaking his head. He abruptly gasps, shifting to slightly turn and face his partner. “What if he cheated on him with Hyunjin?”  
  


“That’s what I was thinking, but I don’t think Hyunjin would do something like that.”

Woojin shrugs, facing the small TV once more.

”Some people are good at hiding things. Not trying to accuse him of doing anything wrong, but it kind of makes sense, doesn’t it?”

”You’re right.” Chan says, leaning forward to plant a kiss against the other’s cheek. “We’re good at hiding _this,_ aren’t we?”  
  


“Surprisingly. You have a big mouth. Sometimes. No offense.”

Woojin giggles when Chan lightly smacks his thigh.

”I do not.”

They entangle fingers, hands fitting together like a puzzle. It’s quite clear to the both of them that they do more than “occasional hook ups”. Whether the pair are having sex, kissing, or simply in each other’s presence, there’s a spark. Both can feel it, just won’t admit it. Personally, Chan would love to take things to the next level. It wouldn’t hurt to try, but he’d have to approach it cautiously, as he’s aware of Woojin’s past relationships and the battles he’s faced.

”Anyway. What are you doing later?”

”I’m all yours today.” Woojin looks up at the other, forehead tucked beneath Chan’s chin. Chan decides to take advantage of the opportunity and goes in for another kiss, mindlessly fiddling with his hands.

”Are you?”

Woojin hums, “Anything you wanna do? Something besides getting the best blow of your life?”

Chan chuckles, but can feel his heart racing. Now is his chance.

He coughs lightly. “Yeah, well um.. Actually I was gonna ask you..”

”Yeah?”

This is definitely harder than he imagined. He searches for the correct words, voice trembling as he begins to contemplate. He can’t leave Woojin hanging, though.

”Go on, just spit it out.” Woojin urges him on, voice as soft and tame as ever.

”It’s just.. I wanted to see if maybe, we could hang out? Like, chill at this cafe?”

”The school’s cafe?” Woojin snickers.

”No no, like—“ he stops fiddling with the elder's hands to hold them tightly, caressing the soft skin. The action always does assist him when he’s feeling nervous. “There’s a cafe, probably about an hour from here. Anyway, I used to always treat myself there, whether I was having a bad day, or to simply work on writing songs. I haven’t been in a long time, but, maybe it would be nice if I brought you there with me one day.”

Woojin’s grinning up at him.

”If you’re asking me out on a date, at least do it properly.”

”Oh, so there’s a “proper way” now? I did my best, alright?”

”Mm, try harder.”

”Please just say yes.”

Woojin laughs. “Fine, fine. Yes, I would love to.”

The weight that once rested on Chan’s chest was lifted at last, taking a victorious breath of relief.

”Look at you, all happy.” Woojin says, laughing, “You’re freaking adorable.”

”Shut up, or I’ll bite you.”

”I actually like the sound of that.”

“Of course you do,”

Chan’s phone rings, startling the two of them. Woojin frowns.

”Hey Mr. Popular, I thought we talked about keeping your phone on silent when I’m around.”

”I know I know, I’m sorry,” the male reaches for his phone, “I forgot. My bad.”

It’s a call from his boss. Great.

”Who is it?” he asks when Chan groans.

”Boss.” Woojin makes a sound of disgust as Chan swipes and puts the phone against his ear.

”Hello?”

Woojin sighs, can barely overhear the man’s voice over the phone. He already has a feeling that he’s going to ask him to work a “short” shift tonight, and knows for a fact that Chan will accept. He always does.

”Not tonight, sorry.”

Oh? Or perhaps today will be different.

”Yeah, I have something important to take care of today.. No problem, have a good night. Bye.”

When he hangs up, Woojin looks up at him, smiling.

”What’d he say?”

”He asked if I could work today. Same as always.” He rolls his eyes, placing his phone on the nightstand.

”You could’ve said yes, if you really needed to.”  
  


“You kidding?” Chan snickers, “I’m _always_ working. A day off for once is a blessing, and on top of that I’m spending it with you.”  
  


Woojin suddenly encounters emotions that he cannot describe, heart doing somersaults. As he opens his mouth to thank him, his phone rings again. Woojin slumps against the younger, groaning.

”Please ignore it.”

”Wait, but it’s Felix.”

”Uh oh,” Woojin sits up, shifting so he was seated beside the other. “What do you think he wants?”

”I dunno,” Chan whispers back, hesitating before swiping the answer icon. “Hey little bro, what’s up?”

Felix smiles into the camera, freckles visible. His hair is a bit disheveled and he looks like he either literally just woke up or finished crying.

” _Hey, I need your opinion on something. You busy right now_?”

Chan glances at Woojin, who only shrugs and shakes his head.

”Not at the moment.”

” _Good_.” there’s shuffling in the background, “ _I’m going to dye my hair this weekend, but I don’t know what color to choose_.”

Chan furrows a brow. That’s it?

”You’re dying your hair again? That’s the second time this month.”

” _No it isn’t_.” Chan watches as the younger sets a box of dye in front of the camera, continuing to search through whatever he had below him. “ _My hair’s been blonde for like, two months now_.”

”Huh. What colors do you have in mind?”

” _Lately I’ve been wanting to try something like half and half. Maybe a black and blonde_?”

”That sounds cool. Or you could do something crazier, like black and blue, or pink and red.”

” _Ooh, black and blue sounds good_.” He says, sniffling as he sets something else on the counter. Chan is happy to see that Felix seems okay, but it seems a little odd that he hasn’t mentioned his departure from the group chat. He goes on and on about colors, and laughs about classmates and assignments. He seems so unbothered, but is he really?

He clears his throat. “So, Lix?”

” _Yuh huh_?”

”What ever happened yesterday?”

Felix hums in confusion.

”You went to confront.. that person, whoever they were. Did you ever do it?”

” _Ah_ ,” Felix snickers, “ _That’s right. I didn’t, but I will today._ ”

”But you shouldn’t feel the need to confront them, it won’t really change anything. That’ll make things worse, anyway.”

”Pfft. _I don’t give a fuck_.” Both Woojin and Chan’s mouths form an ‘o’ as they glance at each other in surprise. “ _Ya know, for once in my life I’d like to put someone in their place. They both did me dirty._ ”

”I get it, but don’t you think this is a waste of time—“

” _You should’ve seen the amount of messages I kept getting after people found out that I’m single._ ” Felix laughs, holding up a thick strand of his hair as he gently combs through it. “ _I know I’m hot, and I did nothing wrong. So I think they deserve to hear a piece of my mind._ ”

”You’ve already told people that you’re single?”

Felix nods. “ _Yeah. It’s not like any of them are gonna get their hands on me anytime soon._ ”

Woojin twitches his mouth. He will admit, Felix’s confidence impresses him, but with the way he talks about Changbin and the mysterious other, he sounds like he’ll be doing more than a simple “confrontation”.

” _Believe me when I say I’m fine. I was upset and still kind of am, but I know what I’m doing. Trust me._ ”

_And trust_ me _when I say that this is not worth your time,_ is what Chan genuinely wants to tell him. He sucks in a breath before sighing, bringing a hand to his forehead.

”Alright, it’s your life. I can’t control you.” he looks at Woojin, “Was worth a try.” he mutters.

They soon dive back into their original conversation, and when they finally both decide on black and blue, Felix announces that he’ll go out later to pick up some more accessories for his hair.

” _We can talk some more later, my phone’s dying_.” Felix says.

”Alright. See you later, Lix.”

They say their goodbyes and end the FaceTime call. Chan huffs and falls back against the fort of pillows behind them.

”He’s serious, huh?” Woojin says, making a statement rather than a question.

”This won’t end well.” Chan says, letting the phone drop by his side. “Next thing you know, everyone in the group will hate each other. Too much drama makes my head hurt.”

Woojin coos, rubbing the other’s shoulder.

”Don’t let it stress you out. It isn’t your fault.”

”I know, but like,” he sighs, “I feel like I should be doing something about it. _Something_.”

”It isn’t your business, though. Felix can handle it, and if things go wrong, that’s on him.” Chan groans louder, and Woojin furrows his brows. “Listen, stuff like this would supposedly happen anyway. Especially with majority of us dating. Remember when Sungie and Minho broke up?”

Chan nods, “Of course. The entire world was shook.”

”Right, and what did we do about it?”

Silence.

”Exactly, nothing. There’s nothing we can we do besides talk and give a little advice. If they don’t take it, then that’s that.”

”But what about the group? We all won’t be able to hang out, otherwise it’d be awkward for some of them.”

”They can either decide to work things out, or they just wouldn’t hang out with all of us at once. It’ll be alright.”

”I hope so.”

Woojin smiles and plants a kiss against his jawline. “You worry too much. Just relax.”

”Yeah, well, that’s how much I care about you guys.”

”When you say things like that, it makes me want to ruin you.”

Chan chuckles. “Will we still be able to walk and enjoy our date?”

Woojin thinks about it, grinning as he gnaws at his lower lip. “Maybe.”

”Fuck it. We might have to take the risk.”  
  


Quite lately, it always seems to rain in the afternoon, the clouds dark and nearly hiding the sun. Hyunjin thinks it’s beautiful.

The male is seated at a table in the cafeteria, a cup of warm cocoa in hand as he swipes through his phone, a tune blasting in his ears. He feels at peace, yet also doesn’t. For the fourth time today, he checks Felix’s Instagram and watches the timeline of stories he’s posted, checking for pettiness or any signs that indicate his anger toward him, or Changbin. He looks at his stories on Snapchat as well, only a pinch of relief washing over him when he finds nothing. He’s been debating for hours now, whether or not he should text the Aussie, at least talk and make sure they’re on good terms. When he attempts to, though, a horrific feeling sinks in and his thumbs do nothing but hover over the screen.

A ticklish sensation corrupts his side and he flinches violently, squeaking as he turns to face his violator.

”Hey hot lips.” says Minho, laughing when the other rolls his eyes. He takes a seat beside him. “Why’re you here by yourself?”

”Ok first off, quit calling me hot lips. It makes me cringe. Second off, I’m always here by myself.”

”But why? It’s lonely, isn’t it?”

That question should not have stung as much as it did. Hyunjin shrugs.

”No. I like being alone sometimes.” he tucks a hand between his chin and shoulder. “Where’s Sungie?”

”He had to work. “Those tables aren’t gonna serve themselves”. That’s what his boss said when he realized he was running late.”

Hyunjin snickers, eyes darting to the screen of his phone before realizing he’s still on Felix’s page, quickly swiping away.

”Stalking Felix’s page? Creep.”

”I wasn’t,” he quickly denies, “I’m just looking at his feed. I need some inspiration.”

Minho nods, although he clearly isn’t buying it. Hyunjin sets his phone aside before glancing up, only to flinch and look back down, hoping he hadn’t looked so obviously astonished.

”Oh my God,” he mutters, eyes wide.

”What?”

”Hey friends!” Felix greets as he strolls toward the seated pair, a red hoodie over his blond head of hair. Minho grins.

”Lixie! Some time no see, right?”

Felix grins and leans forward, hands on the smooth surface. Hyunjin’s heart throbs when he finds the courage to meet the younger’s eyes.

”What are you guys up to?”

”Funny you ask. Jinnie was literally just stalking your acc—“

Hyunjin stomps his foot down on Minho’s, causing him to cry out in distress. Felix smiles and yet looks utterly unamused, watching Hyunjin like a hawk. Hyunjin pretends not to notice.

”Hyunjin, I want to talk for a minute. ‘S that cool?”

Hyunjin freezes, unable to break eye contact with Felix. Felix slides a chair back to take a seat in front of them.

”Tea? Care to spill.” Minho says with a big, stupid grin on his face.

”In private.” Felix adds. He reaches for Hyunjin’s cup of cocoa and takes a sip, eyes glued to Hyunjin’s scared ones. Minho narrows his eyes, looking at Hyunjin, then at Felix, then back at Hyunjin.

”Sure. Didn’t know you two had a.. a _thing_ going on.” The feet of the chair screech as he gets up, patting Hyunjin on the shoulder. “See y’all around.”

Felix watches him until he’s out of the door, setting the cup back down. Hyunjin is trembling. _Fuck_ , why is he trembling so much? Why does he feel so afraid?

There’s a long silence, cold and awkward. The eye contact makes Hyunjin feel so much worse, so uncomfortable. He clears his throat.

”Is everything okay, Lix?”

Felix makes a sound, and Hyunjin can’t tell if it’s a sound of disapproval or amusement. Either way, it didn’t sound good.

”I’m fine. Stressed, but I’ll be fine.” he sighs, “I figured, instead of acting like childish high schoolers, we talk like adults. Which is why I wanted to talk to you, before everything gets out of hand.”

Suddenly it’s hard to swallow. Hyunjin slightly shifts.

”What’s going on? You left the chat, and you haven’t been talking to anyone lately.” he hesitates before asking, “Did I do something to you?”

Felix glances off to the side, pushing his tongue against his inner cheek.

”I-If I did, please.. please forgive me. I didn’t mean to—“

”Don’t you think you’re wasting your breath?”

And there goes his heart, racing, aching and beginning to crack. He stares at him momentarily, trying to comprehend what had been said.

”Huh?”

”I mean,” Felix scoffs, “you know what you did. Why play innocent? Quit dragging it on.”

”Wha— Felix, I don’t recall doing anything to you.”

”Sure.” He rolls his eyes. Hyunjin’s face is turning red already.

”What is your problem?” he frowns. “Is this about Changbin? About what he said this morning?”

”Let’s leave Changbin out of the picture and just talk about _you_ for a minute. About how.. disgusting you are.”

” _Excuse_ me—“

”Tell me, did you really think fucking my boyfriend behind my back was cute? Does that turn you on, or something? To know that you’re a slut?”

Hyunjin’s mouth falls open, but he’s completely lost for words. He can already feel an ache in his throat.

“I know that you’ve never been in a serious relationship. You like to play.”

Ouch.

”But never in my life have I expected you to interfere with other people’s relationships. Especially mine.”

Double ouch. Tears are building up in the corners of Hyunjin’s eyes, ready to spill at any moment. Felix stops talking, seemingly allowing Hyunjin to take in every word.

”I..” he starts, darting his eyes around, as if it’d cause the tears to suck back in. “I would never do something like that. Th-That’s just _stupid_.”

Felix snickers, shaking his head. Hyunjin feels himself panicking.

”I’m being serious! I didn’t have sex with him, I swear! Last time I did was with the both of you—“

”Why should I believe you?”

Lips trembling, the dam finally breaks as tears spill down his cheeks.

”Why are you acting like this?!”

”Hm. I should be asking you that, shouldn’t I?”

”I didn’t do shit!” With each word, he slams a fist against the table.

”Hush child, you’re causing a scene.” Felix eyes the heads that turn in their direction.

”How would you know if I’ve done anything? Do you have proof?”

”Changbin gave enough proof there is.”

”How? Show me?”

”First off, the texts from this morning were—“

”I know about the texts, no shit. What else do you have that physically proves that his dick was up my ass?” Hyunjin feels himself shaking. He always shakes when he gets angry.

”Because when Changbin and I met up after a whole day of avoiding each other, he told me that he “tried to fuck you”. And I know that’s not true, I know that he did.”

”Except he didn’t.” Hyunjin growls. “I didn’t want to fuck him.”

Felix rolls his eyes once more, sitting back against the chair.

”Listen, if something like that happened, I would’ve told you. _He_ would’ve told you. We’re all friends, we don’t lie to each other.”

”Yes we do,” Felix laughs, “We’ve all been keeping secrets. Like _this._ Remember Seungmin and Jeongin’s secret? I bet Minho and Sungie have secrets too. Chan too. Maybe Woojin.”

”I get it, but that’s different. _Real_ friends wouldn’t lie behind your back about something like this.”

A short lived silence takes place before Felix slides the chair back and stands.

”Right. _Friends_. How about we keep it that way, yeah?”

Hyunjin watches him, watches as he reaches for his cup of cocoa again, bringing it to his lips.

”I knew you were jealous from the start. When Changbin and I first confessed to each other. Remember that day?”

Hyunjin doesn’t respond, but that doesn’t keep Felix from talking. He takes a quick sip before continuing.

”I would hate to hurt your feelings, Jinnie, but maybe you should consider searching for your own relationship.” he sighs, almost like he didn’t genuinely want to say that. “I could imagine the three of us as much as I’d want, but in reality.. you don’t fit. And I’m not sure if I like the idea of you and Changbin being without me sometimes, you get me?”

This hurts. Everything hurts.

”The way I see it, that was basically a test.”

”B-But..” For the love of god, no more crying. “He was only doing t-that to make you upset. I-I didn’t do anything. _Please_.”

“Hyunjin, it’s over, alright?”

”I literally stood up for you. I told him I wanted you with us, I-I—“

Hyunjin’s expression twists. He’s ugly crying in front of Felix, and the thought is enough to convince him that leaving as soon as possible is a good idea.

”Stop. Seriously, you’re crying.”

Felix could be furious, blood boiling and all. But the moment one begins to sob, he grows soft and rushes to comfort them. So he quickly moves to the side Hyunjin’s seated at and sits beside him, turning his chair to get a better look at him.

”Hey,” he whispers, “it’ll be alright. You know how many people would kill to be with you right now?”

Hyunjin buries his face into the nape of Felix’s neck, body shaking violently as he cries harder.

”I don’t want them,” he shakes his head, “Want you and Changbin.”

Felix feels his heart descend into his stomach. He feels a little bad, but knows he would regret giving in.

”It isn’t going to work. Trust me.” Felix allows the other to embrace him, holding him tightly. “I honestly don’t even know if I’m going to get back with Changbin. Not after this.”

Why couldn’t the three of them talk this out? He can’t ask, but wants to. So desperately wants to.

”I knew it was too good to be true.”

”Don’t say that. Please.”

”You guys were only caught up in the moment. I was just an experiment, wasn’t I?”

Felix frowns. ”Hyunjin..“

“No just say it. I was, right?”

”Hyunjin, stop. We genuinely..” Felix huffs, looking off to the side for a moment. Hyunjin looks up at him, waiting for him to finish. He doesn’t.

”Let’s take this outside, yeah?”

Hyunjin holds the door open for the younger, and he thanks him before stepping out of the cafe. The clouds are completely dark now, rain colliding roughly against the concrete filling their ears. There’s a long silence. Hyunjin stares down at the ground, hands tucked beneath his coat pockets. Felix watches him, taking in the way his eyes flutter, supposedly blinking back additional tears. He admires the way his plush lips move every time he sucks in a breath, twitching every so often as if he had something to say.

“It was an unforgettable experience.” Felix finally says, catching Hyunjin’s attention. He smiles before continuing, “We were really surprised. Weren’t expecting one of our closest friends to be so interested in us. I knew you were jealous, but I had no idea that you were only jealous because you wanted to be with us.”

Hyunjin’s face flushes red, looking back down at the ground.

“Changbin and I were actually thinking.. considering it, but..” he shrugs.

”Since,” Hyunjin starts, “Since we’re mentioning Changbin now, what was that argument about? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Felix swallows. “It.. It’s stupid. You don’t need to know, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin nods slowly, eyes glued to his shoes. He doesn’t have the energy to cry anymore, but his heart feels so heavy. He feels worthless, useless, and so, so stupid. What made him think he ever had a chance with Changbin and Felix? It was only a dream, a wish that could never be granted. He gets the urge to walk away when suddenly, he feels Felix pull him forward by the waist. He faces him, brows pulling together. Felix glances down for a moment. He looks so shy, caressing the other's hips.

”Can I kiss you?”

Hyunjin freezes in place.

”Yes. Yes, please.” he repeats. He hears Felix chuckle before the short distance between them is closed. Felix lets his hands travel from his sides to his face, holding him in place as their lips begin a sweet battle. The pace is slow at first, just small pecks and a few licks. Then Felix drops the tame act and propels his tongue forward, a full on make out session unfolding. Hyunjin breathes out with content. Felix and that talented tongue of his did so many wonders, made his body feel ways in which it shouldn’t. Not right here and right now, that is.

Felix is so into it, moving his head to the side and tasting the other’s mouth. Hyunjin tastes like the warm cocoa he’d been drinking earlier. Maybe that’s the reason he can’t get enough. Hyunjin backs up against the wall, allowing Felix to take complete control. With a rough tug of the collars of Hyunjin’s shirt, the blonde deepens the kiss, creating a quick, sloppy session before finally parting with an obscene, wet noise.

They lock eyes for what seems like decades, panting like crazy.

”You’re so hot,” Felix mutters. Hyunjin doesn’t catch it.

”What?”

Felix clears his throat, a delicate smile on his face.

”You’re a keeper, Jinnie. Someone’s going to be so whipped for you.”

_As whipped as I am._

”Somebody’s gonna claim you.”

_They need to very soon, before I do._

”Good luck, baby.”

Felix walks away, leaving Hyunjin to lean against the wall behind him. It’s beginning to hit him now, that that’d be the last kiss he’d receive from Felix Lee.

Probably their last interaction, as well.

apologies (3)

[10:49 pm] Changbin: _I’m so sorry_

[10:49 pm] Changbin: _I really am. Idk what I was thinking but I’m an idiot and u guys deserve to b mad at me_

[10:49 pm] Changbin: _but I feel like we should talk this out_

[10:51 pm] Changbin: _anyone ??_

_Lixie💍💞 has left the chat_

_Jinnie ❣️ has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it seemed like I was just “dragging out the story”, but please understand that that wasn’t the case! When I write, I like to keep it as realistic as possible, especially since this is a college based au. stay on the lookout for the final chapter! <3


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio resolve the drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely APOLOGIZE for the longest wait everrrr 😭 a lot has happened to me in the past few months and I know some of y’all probably don’t care lmao. my anxiety basically took over my life and I ended up quitting my job :( but anyway, how are y’all doing? I hope you’re staying safe and healthy! make smart choices! <3
> 
> also idk if anyone noticed but I decided to remove the ‘eventual smut’ tag since there isn’t really a smut happening. regardless I’m sure this is the ending you’ve all been rooting for so, enjoy!!
> 
> I hope this chapter is good enough!

“I told you to stop texting me.”

Changbin’s never whipped his head around so fast, mouth dropped. Hyunjin isn’t frowning, doesn’t appear to be angry or annoyed. He solely pouts, expression completely neutral. Changbin clears his throat, quickly averting his gaze.

”I’m not..” he sighs, “Alright. Sorry, I guess.”

”I’m..” Hyunjin doesn’t continue. He wasn’t sure where he was going with that anyway. Rubbing a thumb against the muscle of his arm, he hesitantly takes a seat beside him.

It’s been more than a week now, and avoiding each other only gets harder. It’s impossible, almost. The group may or may not be aware of their odd behavior, but that is the least of Hyunjin’s concern. At this point, he just wants the three of them to be back to normal, even if that means he has to suffer from the intense jealousy once more. It’s for the best, he thinks. Despite those feelings, he at least wants Felix and Changbin to speak with each other again. He’d never intended to tear them apart. Never imagined that he’d be the reason.

Tapping his fingers on the surface of the table, he shoots Changbin a quick glance, sighing through his nose.

”Are you doing okay?” he asks, words low and nearly unspoken. “It’s been a while,”

”Yeah,” Changbin replies, just as soft, “I’m fine.”

Hyunjin nods, watching his anxious taps against the table. The weather is dull outside. The clouds are gray, and it looks it might rain. That honestly wouldn’t surprise Hyunjin, as it has been raining all week. It’s as if the weather can read his mood.

”I’m really sorry.” That grabs Hyunjin’s attention, the male ripping his focus from his hands to face Changbin. “I’ve never done anything like that before, to Felix, nor to you. It was a fucked up thing to do.”  
  


Hyunjin nods, fiddling with the sleeve of his lavender colored hoodie.

”You don’t have to accept my apology. I understand. But, could we at least talk this out? Rather than avoid each other?”

Hyunjin averts his eyes to watch the trees dancing in the light breeze. He swallows, feeling a sudden powerful urge to cry.

”If we all continue to act like this, it could start to effect the group, too.”

”I agree.” Hyunjin nods, scratching behind his ear. “But Changbin,”

”Hm?”

”Did Felix really make you that mad? Like, to the point where you decided to flirt with me?”

Changbin sits back in his chair, absentmindedly staring at his reflection in the large window.

”To be honest,” he starts, and glides his tongue over the roof of his mouth, like he was beginning to contemplate on whether to tell the other or not. He continues when he faces him once more. “I was already thinking about you. So it made me want to see you even more.”

  
Hyunjin nods like he understands. “Would you..” pause, “Did you actually consider having me apart of the relationship?” He can tell when Changbin is being genuine, and at the moment, he is definitely being genuine.

”We did.” he pauses to let out a soft sigh. “We wanted you, too, but..”

Hyunjin feels his heart sink at that word, and sink even more when Changbin decides not to finish. Instead he sighs a little louder, sinking back in his seat.

”I’m sorry.” Hyunjin says, and he hates the fact that he’s so damn sensitive. The lump in his throat is already becoming unbearable and he can sense the ocean of tears attempting to release from the corners of his eyes. “I shouldn’t have-“

”Don’t even.” Changbin warns. “I was so happy when you.. _confessed_ , let’s just put it that way. I’ve always liked you.”

Hyunjin avoids looking at him. Suddenly he feels small and shy, like he did during the intimacy with them.  
  


”I really, really wanted to be with you guys.” the younger pouts.

Changbin glances out the window, tapping his fingers against the counter thoughtfully.

”I don’t think Felix wants me back. He..” Changbin looks down, like he’s embarrassed, “..doesn’t talk to me anymore. I don’t blame him, though.”

“You can always try again. _We_ can try.”

Changbin looks at Hyunjin, a clear look of dubiety in his expression.

”We can’t make him talk to us, Jinnie.”

”I know, but, I feel like it’s the right thing to do. This is a complete misunderstanding.” Hyunjin explains. “He thinks that I’m the bad guy.”

Changbin continues to tap the table, contemplating. He’d do anything to at least have Felix look at him again. Maybe trying wouldn’t hurt, especially if he had extra support.

He clears his throat. “How should we approach him?”

jisung ☀️

[1:23 PM] Felix: _sungie :(_

[1:23 PM] Felix: _my head hurts_

[1:24 PM] jisung ☀️: _aw why ??_

[1:24 PM] Felix: _tbh I feel really stressed rn_

[1:24 PM] Felix: _can I ft you rq?_

[1:24 PM] jisung ☀️: _ofc bby_

Felix smiles warily. This is one of the many reasons he feels like he can talk to Jisung more than anyone else when he’s feeling down. Jisung genuinely listens, and genuinely cares. He isn’t saying the other’s don’t, because they do. He just felt a little more.. _comfortable_ showing his vulnerable side to Jisung.  
  


Thumb hovering over the FaceTime icon, he hesitates before finally clicking it, the phone buzzing until Jisung accepts the call. When it connects, Felix can only see the ceiling of his little room. Which is fine, because Felix wasn’t really planning on showing his face either. He looks a mess at the moment.

” _Hi_.” he hears Jisung say.

”Hey.” Ouch. He didn’t mean to sound so dull.

” _You okay, Lixie_?”

“No. I’m so confused.”

” _Is it Changbin_?”

A momentary silence takes place before Felix eventually speaks up.

”Not him, but, the other one.”

” _Ah,_ ” Jisung says after a minute of pondering, “ _that’s right, them. Have you been running into them or something?_ ”

”No, but..” Felix twitches his mouth, thinking. He shouldn’t share his and Hyunjin’s short lived session with anyone, including Jisung. Then again, he wanted to at least talk to _someone_ about it. “I feel kind of bad for avoiding this person.”

” _Huh_? _But wait, I thought they did you dirty. Them and Changbin._ ”

  
“That’s the problem, Sungie. I don’t know who to believe anymore.” Felix shifts to sit up. “When I went to confront them, I told them to move on and find their own relationship. Then they started crying and said something like, “I don’t want them, I wanna be with you and Changbin”.”

” _Aw_ ,” Jisung cooes, “ _wait that’s actually kinda cute. But that still doesn’t mean they go behind your back like that, you know?_ ”

Felix huffs. “I’m starting to think it isn’t his fault, though- I meant, _their_.”

” _Oh, so they’re a_ he _._ ” Felix groans. “ _Did you know him_?”

”I.. Sort of. He, um,” he contemplates for a moment. Jisung doesn’t have to know that this _he_ happens to be one of their peers. Maybe he could let him in on a few things, but not everything. “Remember when I told you and Minho about the threesome Changbin and I had?”

Jisung gasps. “ _No way. Is_ he _the ‘they’ we’re talking about?”_

”Y-Yeah. That was him.”

The other line is quiet for a moment.

” _No way_!”

Felix chuckles.

” _Ok wait, now I’m confused. Isn’t he, like, sort of already apart of the relationship_?”

”No no, he never was, but we kinda wanted him to be. And now that I know he wanted to be with us too, I feel.. guilty.” he explains, sighing through his nose, “Guilty because I blamed him.”

Though he mumbles his words a little, Jisung can still understand.

” _It’s okay, Felix._ ” Jisung reassures, “ _What are you going to do now, though_?”

Tongue pressed against his inner cheek, Felix genuinely wonders what he _can_ do now. He could care less about Changbin - though he hadn’t ended up banging Hyunjin, he still _tried_ to - but he definitely wants to apologize to Hyunjin.

_What_ is _he going to do now_?

”Try one more time.” Hyunjin urges, his stomach twisting with discomfort. They’ve been standing at Felix’s door - he and Changbin - for a few minutes now. He’d hate to break it to himself, but he’s beginning to think that they’re being ignored on purpose. Of course. Felix is angry with them, after all. Then again, he wouldn’t know that they’re at his door.

Changbin huffs before pounding a fist against the door once more. Once again, no answer.

”I don’t think he’s here.”

”Should I call him?” Hyunjin asks hesitantly. “If.. If he hasn’t blocked my number..”

”Jinnie, there’s no point.”

”There _is_ ,” the younger shoots back, “I want you and Felix to make up, and I want him to know that I did nothing wrong.”

”Why is that so important to _you_ though? I already told you, Felix hates me. There’s no way we’re getting back together.”

”You don’t know that—“

”Uh..” Hyunjin and Changbin both snap their heads around in time to see the Aussie taking steady steps in front of them, looking at his door, then the pair. “Why..” he tugs one of his earbuds out, “Why are you guys in front of my room?”

Hyunjin feels his stomach twist. He feels like he hasn’t seen Felix’s face in decades. Suddenly he’s feeling a little intimidated, like the last time they’d seen each other. Changbin doesn’t seem intimidated at all, however he does appear a little anxious, looking off to the side occasionally.

Felix blinks when they don’t answer.

”Why are you here?” he asks, a slight pinch in his words.

Hyunjin glances over at Changbin, who starts to speak up.

”I.. I know you hate me, Lix. It’s just, I really want you to know that I’m sorry—“

Felix sighs through his nose, loud enough for them both to hear, before proceeding to stroll past them. Hyunjin is quick to reach for the youngest, grasping onto his arm firmly, causing him to spin around with surprise. He looks even more surprised seeing it’s Hyunjin who grabbed him.

”Felix, I’m begging you to talk to me. To _us_ , please.” Hyunjin can sense the lump that’s slowly forming in his throat, fighting back hot tears that were already threatening to pool his eyes. Felix doesn’t respond, doesn’t do anything. He only blinks.

”Five minutes.” Changbin says, “Give us five minutes, and we’ll leave you alone.”

”So,” Felix plops down to his bed, tossing his phone aside, “what are we talking about?”

Hyunjin swallows, but voluntarily chooses to speak up. He wanted this bad, after all.

”I don’t like the fact that the three of us aren’t talking. I get.. sick when I think about it.” he explains, voice trembling audibly. “I miss you. So much, Felix. Y-You don’t understand.”

Felix frowns in confusion. He doesn’t really want to show it, but he’s quite surprised. How could Hyunjin still miss him after all he’s said to him? After all that’s happened?

”I really need you to know that I’m telling the truth. Nothing happened between us,” he gestures between him and Changbin, “and I don’t have any proof of that, but neither do you. So, I’m begging you to believe me, Lix. Please.”

Felix watches him, turns his attention to Changbin when he starts to talk.

”You don’t have to forgive me. I want you to talk to Hyunjin, but don’t—“

”No,” Hyunjin rapidly shakes his head, “I want you to forgive Changbin too.”

”What?” Felix and Changbin narrow their eyes. Hyunjin looks down at his lap, anxiously fidgeting with his fingers.

”I just want things to be back to normal.. s’ all.”

Felix darts his dark orbs in Changbin’s direction carefully. His eyes aren’t as icy cold as they were the last time Changbin had seen him, but he could still see right through him. He still carries pain in them, carries caution and definitely holds a grudge. Guilty is an understatement; Changbin feels horrible for making Felix feel any of those emotions.

”I.. I would love it if things went back to normal, too.” Changbin says hesitantly, “But like I said,” he rapidly throws up arms of defense, “that’s up to you. I would never pressure you into forgiving me. I know I don’t deserve it.”

Felix is quiet for a while, solely listening to the pair in front of him. Only when a heavy silence occurs is when he decides to speak, clearing his throat.

”First of all, Hyunjin,” he faces the darker haired boy, eyes fixated on his, “I’ve been thinking a lot lately. About you, I mean.”

Hyunjin frowns with surprise. “You.. have?”

Felix nods, fiddling with his thumbs.

”I really wanted to apologize, actually. I realized that I was wrong, and all that stuff I said..” he draws his attention toward his hands instead, face flushed, “I’m _so_ sorry. I know you, we all do. I was so angry, y’know. I didn’t even give you a chance to explain anything.”

Hyunjin nods, but he’s still floating in a state of shock. It’s like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. A strong, heavy weight.

”It’s okay, Felix.” he can’t contain the smile that plays on his lips.

”It isn’t. It was wrong.”

”Regardless, I forgive you.” Hyunjin says, “I.. I missed you so much.”

Felix cracks a timid smile at him. “Me too, Jinnie.”

All three exchange apologies, and eventually embrace each other. Changbin remained dry-eyed, while Hyunjin and Felix could no longer contain the few tears that slid down their flushed cheeks. It’s solely been a week and some days, but to them it felt like decades. Being in each other’s arms again brought some sort of reminiscence in the atmosphere, and suddenly Hyunjin wants to relive that day again.

Changbin scoffs loudly, sarcastically, “The fuck are you two crying for?”

They both giggle, sniffling as they quickly wipe away drying tears. Though none of them admit it, they all feel so relieved, feel a weight lifting off their chests. They can _breathe_.

”Could.. em.. Not to rush things but, what..” Hyunjin huffs with irritation, rubbing an arm timidly, “do I still have a chance? To be with you?”

He hears Felix first. The younger lets out an airy chuckle, draping an arm over Hyunjin’s waist.

”I want to wait for a bit.. if that’s okay with you?” he looks up at Changbin, “I still want to make sure we’re a hundred percent on the same page. When we _are_ back together though,” Felix pulls Hyunjin a bit closer to his side, planting a soft, sweet kiss to his already flushed cheek, “we’ll be happy to include you too.”

channie hyung 💙

[3:45 am] felix: _hyung_

[3:45 am] felix: _could you add me back to the gc ?_  
  


[3:47 am] channie hyung 💙: _yea sure_

[3:47 am] channie hyung 💙: _why are you up lol_

[3:47 am] felix: _idk haha_

[3:47 am] felix: _just thinking ig_

[3:48 am] channie hyung 💙: _I won’t interrogate you but I’m assuming things have gotten better?_

[3:48 am] felix: _so much better_

[3:48 am] felix: _hurry and add me I gotta make an announcement_

gANg GAng gAnG 🤪🤘🏼 (8)

_channie hyung 💙 added felix to the chat  
  
_

[3:50 am] felix: _hi!!_

[3:51 am] minhoe 😈: _oh shit welcome back_

[3:51 am] seungmin 😇: _hey felix!!_

[3:51 am] woojin god: _why is everyone up-_

[3:52 am] minhoe 😈: _you’re up too sooo..._

[3:52 am] woojin god: _never said I had a problem with it tho_ 😐

[3:52 am] channie hyung 💙: _lmao_

[3:52 am] felix: _guys wait_

[3:52 am] felix: _listen_

[3:53 am] binnie 🤞🏼💍: _tf are y’all loud for_

[3:53 am] binnie 🤞🏼💍: _it’s literally 3 am_

[3:54 am] minhoe 😈: _itS LiTErallY 3 aM_

[3:54 am] jinnie 🤞🏼💍: _u could’ve just muted ur phone bin_ 😑

[3:54 am] binnie 🤞🏼💍: _ok WHATEVER_

[3:54 am] woojin god: _I mean he’s right_

[3:54 am] felix: 😐

[3:54 am] felix: _sooo_

[3:54 am] felix: _can I talk now?_

[3:55 am] channie hyung 💙: _guys lixie has something to say_

[3:55 am] minhoe 😈: 👂🏼  
  
  


[3:55 am] minhoe 😈: _come onnn you’ve been typing for like five minutes_

[3:55 am] seungmin 😇: _it’s been 20 seconds minho.._

[3:56 am] felix: _ok so first I would like to apologize for leaving the gc out of the blue like that. I know some of you were probably hella confused and I was just making a big unnecessary scene_

[3:56 am] felix: _second, maybe some of you weren’t aware but changbin and I had some issues going on.. hyunjin was involved too and eventually all three of us started to avoid each other. I won’t go into much detail bc that’s our business, but I want to let everyone know that we’re all fine now_

[3:57 am] minhoe 😈: _ooo tea_

[3:57 am] minhoe 😈: _wait a damn minute_

[3:57 am] minhoe 😈: _this is starting to make sense_

[3:57 am] felix: _WAIT SHUT UP_

[3:57 am] felix: _I’m not done yet_

[3:58 am] felix: _also_

[3:58 am] felix: _a few days ago we all talked, and I’d hate to keep secrets from you all so,, jinnie is officially apart of me and changbin’s relationship_

[3:59 am] woojin god: _*gasp*_ 😮

[3:59 am] seungmin 😇: _woahhhh_

[3:59 am] seungmin 😇: _that’s,, the biggest plot twist I’ve ever read_

[3:59 am] minhoe 😈: _who tf is jinnie_ 🤨

[3:59 am] jinnie 🤞🏼💍: _dude u can’t be serous_

[3:59 am] jinnie 🤞🏼💍: _serious*_

[4:00 am] channie hyung 💙: _I’m speechless..._

[4:00 am] channie hyung 💙: _hyunjin?? is dating you guys??_

[4:00 am] channie hyung 💙: _as in, all three of you are dating???_

[4:00 am] seungmin 😇: _ever heard of a poly relationship hyung_

[4:00 am] minhoe 😈: _n e ways CONGRATS HOLY SHIT_

[4:00 am] seungmin 😇: _I’m so happy for you guys!_

[4:00 am] woojin god: 🍾🎊

[4:00 am] minhoe 😈: _that.. just no_

[4:01 am] woojin god: _?_

[4:01 am] woojin god: _let me live just once minho_

[4:01 am] felix: _y’all are annoying_

[4:01 am] jisung ☀️: _I’m tryna sleep_ 🙄

[4:01 am] binnie 🤞🏼💍: _im going back to sleep_ ✌🏼  
  


[4:02 am] binnie 🤞🏼💍: _gn guys_

[4:02 am] binnie 🤞🏼💍: _well.. gm now ig_

[4:02 am] binnie 🤞🏼💍: _jinnie, lixie, I love you_ ❤️  
  


[4:02 am] seungmin 😇: _naww that’s cute_

[4:03 am] minhoe 😈: _get a room you three_

[4:03 am] jinnie 🤞🏼💍: _love you too_ ❤️  
  
  


[4:03 am] felix: _love you babes_ ❤️❤️

[4:03 am] felix: _night night_

[4:03 am] minhoe 😈: _aww I ship it tho_

_minhoe 😈 named the chat CHANGJINLIX IS REAL_

[4:03 am] channie hyung 💙: _lmao stfu_

[4:04 am] jisung ☀️: _if y’all don’t stfu_

[4:04 am] jisung ☀️: _I have an exam later today_

[4:04 am] woojin god: _reminder: you have a mute button on your phone_ 😉

[4:04 am] seungmin 😇: _jisung stop being a party pooper_

[4:04 am] minhoe 😈: _yeah loser_

[4:04 am] jisung ☀️: _fuck y’all_

[4:04 am] jisung ☀️: _I need new friends I’m always mistreated here,,,_

[4:04 am] channie hyung 💙: _sucks to be_

[4:06 am] jisung ☀️: _waIT_

[4:06 am] jisung ☀️: _wth did I miss??!!_

[4:06 am] jisung ☀️: _hyunjin was the one-_

[4:06 am] jisung ☀️: _IM-_

[4:07 am] jisung ☀️: _HYUNJIN IS WITH YALL NOW_

[4:07 am] jisung ☀️: _ARE YOU KIDDING_

[4:07 am] jisung ☀️: _CHANGJINLIX???_

[4:07 am] jisung ☀️: _I-_

[4:08 am] seungmin 😇: _jisung shut up_

[4:08 am] minhoe 😈: _we tryna sleep_ 🙄

[4:08 am] jisung ☀️: _dude FUCK YOU_

[4:08 am] channie hyung 💙: 😂😂😂

Hyunjin hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. His mind is somewhat cleared and replaced with pure glee, and like the weather matches his emotions, it hasn’t been raining as much. The fresh era of springtime is blossoming quickly, and it’s just now hitting him that their in the midst of the second semester. Shortly, they’ll be able to say that their sophomore year in college is finally completed.

Despite the happiness along with the surpassed drama, he still has an annoying carrot dangling in his face. It’s been a solid five days since his new relationship, but he still has something on his mind that needs to be cleared once and for all. It’s for the best. He loves both Felix and Changbin more than he could express, so he’d hate to fuel another fire.

He rolls over in his bed and scrolls through messages until he spots what he’s searching for, a sudden sad smile on his face.

_honey bun 🐻_   
  


_sun, march 20, 12:01 am_

[12:01 am] honey bun 🐻: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY_

[12:01 am] honey bun 🐻: _ily_ 🥺

[12:01 am] hyunjin: _you WOULD be the one to text me first_ 🙄

[12:01 am] hyunjin: _ilysm tho thank you_ 💕

[12:01 am] honey bun 🐻: _I would’ve called but I’m sleepy_

[12:01 am] hyunjin: _get some sleep bby_

[12:02 am] honey bun 🐻: _come over later?_

[12:02 am] hyunjin: _ofc_ 💕

_sun, march 20, 11:27 pm_

[11:27 pm] hyunjin: _heyy sexccc_

[11:27 pm] hyunjin: _lmfaooo im drunk af_

[11:27 pm] honey bun 🐻: _oof already?_

[11:27 pm] honey bun 🐻: _where are you?_

[11:28 pm] hyunjin: _w my ppls_

[11:28 pm] honey bun 🐻: _uhuhhh_

[11:28 pm] honey bun 🐻: _will I have to pick you up?_

[11:28 pm] hyunjin: _nah_

[11:29 pm] hyunjin: _can u send nudes_

[11:29 pm] honey bun 🐻: _oh_ _your that drunk_

[11:29 pm] honey bun 🐻: _how do I know you aren’t gonna show them to somebody?_ 🤨🤨

[11:33 pm] hyunjin: _but it my birthday :(_

[11:33 pm] hyunjin: _it’s* hahahaha_

[11:34 pm] honey bun 🐻: _and?_

[11:34 pm] honey bun 🐻: _I’m not your bf_

[11:35 pm] hyunjin: _pleaseeeee_ 🥺

[11:37 pm] honey bun 🐻: 🙄

[11:37 pm] honey bun 🐻: _I’m starting to hate that emoji_

[11:38 pm] hyunjin: _sooo yes ?_

[11:38 pm] honey bun 🐻: _alright alright_

It makes Hyunjin realize only now that they hardly ever texted. They’d call each other often, and met up in person even more. Their relationship was.. different, in a way. Hyunjin wasn’t dating him, but when they were together it sure as hell felt like it. Hyunjin hardly experienced dating; he had a hard time figuring out love. In fact, hardly believed in love to begin with. But with every guy he’s messed around with, he’d find himself growing the tiniest bit of emotional attachment.

It’s almost been a month since they’ve last spoken to each other, and that alone leaves a knot of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He’d like to end their fun and games properly, not just by slowly and silently distancing themselves.

After taking one big, deep breath, he starts to type.

_honey bun 🐻_

[10:09 am] hyunjin: _hey_

He sets his phone down and tries to distract himself with something else. He isn’t sure what the other could be doing at the moment, isn’t very familiar with his schedule anymore.

It’s a quarter past two when Hyunjin’s phone vibrates against Changbin’s nightstand. It could be him, or it could be another notification from the media. Right now, Hyunjin could care less, his mind completely occupied and rather addicted to the way Felix’s mouth works around his leaking member, and how Changbin’s leaving wet trails and dark hickies all over his neck and collarbones. All of the attention is on him and he can’t deny how much he’s enjoying it.

The talk can wait.

It was easy to avoid being on his phone when around Felix and Changbin. Sex isn’t the only thing that entertained him; Hyunjin can talk their heads off if he really wanted to. They didn’t mind it, considering how talkative they were as well. Once the day comes to an end, Hyunjin dismisses himself from Changbin’s room, kissing his boyfriend’s goodbye to return to his own room.

Finally in his own bed, he unlocks his phone and is quite pleased to see that he’d received a text back hours ago.

[2:17 pm] honey bun 🐻: _oh hey_

[2:17 pm] honey bun 🐻: _we haven’t talked in a minute_

[7:05 pm] hyunjin: _right lmao_

[7:05 pm] hyunjin: _how’ve u been_

[7:09 pm] honey bun 🐻: _I’m alright_

[7:09 pm] honey bun 🐻: _you?_

[7:09 pm] hyunjin: _I’m good_

[7:10 pm] hyunjin: _so I’ve been wanting to talk to you_

[7:10 pm] honey bun 🐻: _about what?_

[7:10 pm] hyunjin: _us.. this thing we have going on_

[7:11 pm] honey bun 🐻: _had*_

[7:11 pm] hyunjin: _I’m sorry_

[7:11 pm] hyunjin: _ik I haven’t talked to u in a while. I don’t want u to get the wrong idea tho_

[7:11 pm] hyunjin: _I wasn’t avoiding u on purpose or anything_

[7:11 pm] hyunjin: _it’s just.._

[7:11 pm] hyunjin: _I recently started dating_

[7:11 pm] honey bun 🐻: _oh?_

[7:12 pm] honey bun 🐻: _so you’ve moved on?_

[7:12 pm] hyunjin: _yeah_

[7:12 pm] hyunjin: _ur so beautiful and I want u to remember that_

[7:12 pm] hyunjin: _I hope we could still be friends_

[7:13 pm] honey bun 🐻: _jin chill lol_

[7:13 pm] honey bun 🐻: _we weren’t dating remember?_

[7:13 pm] honey bun 🐻: _we didn’t have feelings for each other_

[7:13 pm] hyunjin: _wow idk why I thought you’d get mad_

[7:13 pm] honey bun 🐻: _we were fuck buddies, that’s it_ 😂

[7:14 pm] honey bun 🐻: _plus I’ve moved on too_

[7:14 pm] hyunjin: _really?_

[7:14 pm] honey bun 🐻: _really_

[7:15 pm] hyunjin: _that’s good to hear_

[7:15 pm] honey bun 🐻: _I’m definitely gonna miss you tho_ ☹️  
  


[7:15 pm] hyunjin: _me too :(_

[7:15 pm] hyunjin: _but we can still be friends right ?_

[7:15 pm] honey bun 🐻: _of course!_

[7:15 pm] honey bun 🐻: _btw I still love you_ 🥺💖

[7:16 pm] hyunjin: _ily more_ 💕 _I always will_

[7:20 pm] honey bun 🐻: 🥺🥺💕

Hyunjin sinks back against his plush set of pillows, satisfied. For once, he feels like he finally has his shit together. Maybe all of the weight has lifted from his chest, because now he feels free. Stress-free and all. Something is still a little off, though. He looks at their messages again, then a finger snaps in his head.

_honey bun 🐻_

Hyunjin contemplates before roaming to the list of contacts, deleting the name to give the other a fresh one.

_beomgyu 🐻  
_

There. Now Hyunjin is satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I am beyond sorry for that long ass wait, holy crap. sorry for that clapped ending, also feel like I rushed it but oh well I guess :/
> 
> despite my bad anxiety, I have gotten so much better than how I was before lol.
> 
> tysm to those of you who hopped on this emotional roller coaster! I know the tension as well as the wait was irritating af and for the millionth time I apologize for that <3 I hope you enjoyed! tell me what you think in the comments :)
> 
> oh oh ps!! I know none of you are stupid but just to make sure no one is confused, the reason why their contacts names change on certain parts or chapters is bc it is based on a certain characters point of view. for example, hyunjin doesn’t have emojis for much of the members and hardly uses nicknames, while felix has emojis by their names and uses nicknames as well. just wanted to point that out! stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
